1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording carrier which is used for information technology referred to as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification). Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving information via electromagnetic waves, which is also referred to as an IC tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology which is referred to as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) has been spread. For example, an IC tag which is a tag with its outside dimension of several centimeters and which stores data communicates with a reader wirelessly is known. An IC tag includes an antenna and an IC chip having a communication circuit and a memory.
As one mode of an IC tag, a mode in which an antenna and an IC chip are embedded in paper is known. For example, a mode in which, in order to embed an IC tag having a thickness of less than or equal to 200 μm in an object such as paper, a metal layer for forming a wiring pattern or an antenna is formed to be thinner in a region in which an IC chip is mounted than other regions is known (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-049901 (page 3, FIG. 1)). In addition, a structure in which the IC tag is formed to have a thickness of 60 μm to 70 μm in order to embed the IC tag in a paper base material (see Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-350823 (page 5, FIG. 1)).